


Conclusion

by PetitOrteil (CamaradeCactus)



Series: La dizaine du drabble [18]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Discord: Poulécriture, Drabble, F/M, No Dialogue, Pre-Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/PetitOrteil
Summary: Du basket à ses camarades de classe en passant par ses meilleurs amis, Momoi remarquait tout et les conclusions qu'elle tirait étaient rarement fausses. Pourtant, il y avait une personne qui était un mystère pour elle.
Relationships: Furihata Kouki/Momoi Satsuki
Series: La dizaine du drabble [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172075
Collections: Poulécriture





	Conclusion

Momoi avait toujours eu l'habitude d'analyser tout ce qui l'entourait. Du basket à ses camarades de classe en passant par ses meilleurs amis, elle remarquait tout et les conclusions qu'elle tirait étaient rarement fausses. Pourtant, il y avait une personne qui était un mystère pour elle.

Furihata Kouki.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens lui accordaient autant d'importance. Que ce soit Kuroko, Kagami et même _Akashi_ , tous semblaient intéressés par lui.

Pourtant, avec un seul sourire, avec quelques mots polis et quelques rires gênés, Momoi comprit à son tour pourquoi tout le monde l'appréciait.

Furihata était tout simplement adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
